


Dark Angel Studios Presents: You've Got Male

by anyrei, mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Astroglide Makes Several Appearances, Because yes, Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, But That’s Neither Here Nor There, But This Ain’t Pretty Woman, Cock Slut Castiel, Consenual Cuckolding, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cybersex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Gets Off on Cas Fucking Other People, Disturbing Unfair Power Dynamic Between Boss and Employee, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Just No Bitchin’ About Monogamy, M/M, Masturbation in Public, Multi, Multiple Partners, Not That Cas Needs Dean’s Permission, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use and Abuse, Polyamory, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Season 9 Redo, Season/Series 09, Sex Addict Castiel, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sex Work Positive, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape, This is still a love story, Top Countless Others, Top Dean Winchester, Triple Penetration, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, domination and submission, non-monogamous, porn positive, pornstar castiel, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Dark Angel Studios presents the Monster Cock Series, starring Steve Tyler.[If you read this anywhere but Ao3, you've been duped! Had! Swindled! This beast is free on Ao3]
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Other(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Multiple Others
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: The AnyRock Collection





	Dark Angel Studios Presents: You've Got Male

**Author's Note:**

> **Frankie here** : I mean, this is, hands down, the smuttiest smut we’ve ever smutted. A glorious level of depravity that we rarely get to explore. And somehow we made this kind of work with canon. But first warning(s):
> 
> CW/TW: 
> 
> **#1 Non-Con**. Tagged as Rape Fantasy because this fic portrays them from the lens of actual video pornography. Literally. 
> 
> **#2 Dub-Con**. Cas has an unsavory relationship with his boss, that borders on dubious consent, but Cas is also addicted to sex enough that he’s okay with it. Tagged for anyone who finds that dynamic triggering.
> 
> Those are the official trigger worthy warnings. I will reiterate here though, Dean is consensually into the cuckholding. He enjoys watching Cas with other men, it’s a sexual thrill for him. As the tag says: this ain’t Pretty, Woman. If that is not your jam, maybe sit this one out, we’ve got some more wholesome content coming too. Don’t you worry!
> 
>  **Any here** : Also when I started writing I thought this would go darker, but then it didn't. So it has some darker undertones, but like always those characters have a mind on their own as soon as we start writing so I won't pretend to have control over them. Also for people who don’t know what Bad Dragon is, I definitely recommended checking out their website :D
> 
> \----
> 
> And just for some fun, here’s a note from one of our betas, T-rex:
> 
> Beta Notes:  
>  **T-rex here** : Y'all, there are so many cocks in this fic. I tried to suggest synonyms, but the cocks would not go down! And I stopped fighting them at around the same time Cas did. My suggestion, grab your favorite bottle of alcohol and make a game of it. Cock shots for all! 😘
> 
>  **Frankie again** : I tried to throw in some dicks. Anyway!
> 
> P.S. A huge, kinky poly kiss to our amazing Beta Duo, R2, the incomparable [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy) and [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas), you guys are our favorite humans. We love you. <3<3
> 
> P.P.S. You can follow us on our joint tumblr [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)! Or follow us on Twitter (anyrei | @anyrei); (mugglerock | @_mugglerock)

**Dark Angel Studios Presents: You've Got Male**

The laptop was ready, lube and tissues at his side, door locked. Perfect.

Because of the whole Sam and Ezekiel situation, Dean needed some alone time to calm his nerves. He opened his favorite porn site and scrolled over the content, when he noticed a thumbnail featuring a guy with his wrists tied behind his back. That looked intriguing; maybe he could fantasize about being in this guy's shoes, getting taken by a sexy dominatrix.

He clicked on the video and started it, grabbing his dick as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. He could see the guy’s wrists and back, he was kneeling on a bed and the camera circled him. They didn’t show the guy’s head, just his nice chest and long and hard cock, that had a cockring wrapped around it. 

Not that Dean would ever admit it, but sometimes, while watching porn, his eyes strayed to the guys, and he couldn’t help but admire their bodies. Nothing wrong with it. When the camera finished its circle, a strong hand pushed him over so his nice ass was on display. 

Dean grinned and started to stroke himself a little faster when those hands spread the guy’s ass, showing off his wrecked hole. Clearly, this wasn’t that porn star’s first time.

The other guy spat on the hole and roughly fingered it. Dean couldn’t help but appreciate the way the guy whimpered and groaned. He had a deep voice, and Dean just knew his moans would be real pretty.

The next time the hand appeared in the frame, it was holding a huge black dildo. With a quick look at the video title, 'whore's hole gets wrecked by monster cock,' Dean’s groan turned into a soft huff. _Damn, at least he couldn’t accuse them of false advertising._

The blunt head was pressed against the guy's hole, teasing it, while the other hand kept the cheeks spread. Deep Voice was visibly panting, breaths coming out short and fast as the man holding the dildo slapped the toy hard against his hole.

Dean's dick pulsed, and he enjoyed Deep Voice’s muffled cries as he got spanked with the fake dick, leaving red stripes on his ass. Dean wondered if they had gagged Deep Voice, which was a shame with moans like that.

The dildo was shoved inside the slut's hole, and the man cried out when he was roughly fucked with it. Dean lost himself in a fantasy, imagining the dildo being replaced by his own cock, fucking that hot piece into submission. He couldn't get enough of the DV's low gasps and groans.

The toy was quickly replaced with the other guy's real monster cock, fucking him without mercy, only to use the dildo to tease a double penetration. 

Dean hoped the clip would go there as his lust spiked; he was close to coming. The camera circled them again, as the guy with the monster cock slapped DV’s ass and told him to turn around so he could come on his face. 

"Yeah, paint his face," Dean moaned and stroked himself harder, spreading the precum over the head of his dick. He was so fucking close. 

He could see the DV's head from behind now. Raven black and wild bed hair, and Dean had been right. DV was gagged. 

The guy roughly pulled off the gag before he pulled his little whore around to come on his face. As though Fate decided to enact her revenge in that very moment, Dean’s groan was echoed in the video, as he fell from the proverbial ledge, his orgasm not so much escaping as it was ripped from him. 

His come painted his keyboard as painfully familiar blue eyes stole Dean’s breath from his lungs. 

“Cas?” he gasped out.

And instantly the sated bliss twisted into something that churned his stomach. At the realization of what he just witnessed, what he just  _ did _ to what he witnessed, Dean slammed the laptop closed in a recoiling movement and pushed himself away from the device.

Dean flung his legs over the side of the bed and braced his head in his hands, trying to make sense of every single emotion coursing through him in that moment.

Sure, there was confusion, guilt, disgust... you name it. His best friend, who he had kicked out, forced to find his own way as a freshly turned human, had managed to get sucked into the world of sex work. 

Which Dean was all for, to be honest. The oldest profession and all, but seeing Cas… like that…

Damnit, he needed a drink.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Cas breathed out heavily when the production medic was finished treating his hole. 

"It's all good, Steve. No tears or anything. Bruce did a good job of prepping you before the shoot." 

Cas sat up and winced as he carefully pulled up his jeans. "Thank you, Alex." 

The guy winked at him and nodded. "The boss wants to see you."

_ Great. _ Cas stretched his arms over his head and groaned when all his joints cracked. He still wasn't used to feeling pain every day. "Did you get my painkillers?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Alex handed him the bottle of pills. "Don't party too hard."

"Yeah, yeah," Cas murmured as he stuffed them into his jeans pocket. "You say that every time."

He waved the young man goodbye before he made his way up to the boss’s office. Sherman, an older guy, about fifty, was sitting behind his desk, looking like he was already waiting for him. His smile was overly happy when Cas entered his office. "Steve!" He greeted before standing up to round the desk. "Good job today! I just saw the numbers on our 'Chains and Whips' production, and you're number one in the downloads, honey."

Cas grinned. "That's good to hear."  _ More downloads meant more money _ .

Sherman grabbed his cheek and brushed his thumb over Cas’s lips. He smelled like expensive soap. “You’re our premium slut, and I added a little bonus to your account.”

He knew what that meant. It was a thousand dollars more and it was totally worth what was coming now. Cas opened his jeans and pushed his pants down, just enough to expose his ass before he bent over Sherman’s desk. 

Sherman was always rough and used only his spit to prep, but Cas was still pretty open from the shoot, so he didn’t mind. He just closed his eyes and tried to tune out the sounds Sherman was making as he fucked him, occasionally faking a moan. Sherman’s dick was too small to give him any pleasure, and it was usually over quickly. “Yes, you little whore. Tell me you’re mine and I have the best cock.”

“You have the best cock, boss. Thank you for fucking me with it,” Cas replied with a fake groan. He knew what the guy wanted to hear when he was close. A second later Sherman came in him, and rubbed the rest of his come over Cas’s hole and ass. 

_ Great, _ now he had to shower again.

He could hear Sherman taking a photo of his hole and Cas rolled his eyes, waiting for the man to be finished with his fun. “Okay, you can get up now, Steve. I want you in tomorrow at four p.m.. I have a new job for you. Gangbang. It’s for the Monster Cock series. I want double penetration, and it ends with you taking them in your mouth and swallowing their come.”

Cas nodded and sighed. Sounded like a rough gig again. But he knew the money for it would be good. “Alright, I’ll be there,” he agreed as he pulled up his pants. It felt wet and disgusting and he couldn’t wait to be back home in his little apartment, and relax with a bottle of vodka in the bathtub. This day had been way too long.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean convinced himself it was research. And technically it  _ was, _ especially considering he spent hours hunting down Cas’s porn name and the locations where Dark Angel Studios filmed. Steve Tyler. And way too many fucking filming locations. Almost one in every state. Finding Cas was going to be like searching for a piece of hay in a stack full of needles.

He got Charlie to set up his phone to alert him with any news or media updates about the porn star, “Steve Tyler.” When he told her it was for a case, she flashed him a knowing smile and a wink.  _ Friggin’ Charlie.  _ At least she was willing to keep it from Sam. The last thing he needed was Ezekiel all up on his ass about looking for Cas.

Thankfully, he was settling into the motel room the next town over from one of the filming locations in Nebraska when he got the first alert. 

Dean pulled out his phone as he dropped himself on the bed. 

_ “Gangbang and the Bitch xxx Monster Cock Series xxx starring Steve Tyler.” _

Despite knowing he was more than alone, Dean still couldn’t help glancing around as he kicked his feet up on the bed and sat against the headboard, finger pressing on the link faster than he cared to admit.

_ It’s research. _

The production value was, unsurprisingly, shitty. He refused to believe they used actual studios, considering the abandoned warehouse looked too real. Complete with mold and rat shit. 

As the camera panned in, Cas was on his knees, surrounded by seven men of all races, stroking their huge cocks as they chuckled and shared different derogatory terms for Cas. 

“Cock slut.”

“Look at how bad he wants it!”

“Can’t wait to wreck that cunt.”

Without missing a beat, the “leader” stepped forward and roughly yanked Cas by the hair, the head of his cock pushing crudely at Cas’s lips.

Dean swallowed dryly, trying to ignore the way the heat began to pool in his groin.

The leader rammed his cock into Cas’s mouth, brutally fucking down his throat. And Cas just took it. He choked, but powered through the face-fucking. Another guy forced Cas to turn his head and swallow him down. Then it turned into a twisted merry-go-round as Cas was spun to take another new cock, hands pulled up to stroke the neglected guys.

Dean’s cock was rock hard, straining against the fabric of his jeans. The fly of his boxers was clearly open from the sharp way the teeth of his zipper pressed against the heated skin. He popped open the button and carefully pulled the zipper down, his cock popping free through the fly. 

Cas moaned when one of the guys, who had clearly grown impatient, dropped to his knees and rammed his cock in Cas’s ass without preamble. The merry-go-round turned into a vicious see-saw as Cas was bounced up and down on a cock at each end. 

_ Just research. All for research.  _ Dean repeated the mantra even as he spat into his palm and wrapped his fingers around his dick. He started stroking in time with the cock wrecking Cas’s hole.

Each muffled moan and groan that escaped the former angel went straight to Dean’s dick. The murmurs, and slurs, and barks of laughter all faded into the background. All he could hear was Cas. 

The camera panned to Cas’s face as he pulled off for a moment, gasping for air, saliva dripping down his chin as he licked at his slightly puffy lips. These guys weren’t taking it easy on him. He made eye contact with the camera just as a deep growl of a moan escaped. 

In that moment he was hiked up as though he weighed nothing, ass being guided onto the guy he had just been sucking. Two of the guys held Cas and force fucked him onto the new cock. 

Palming at the pooling of precum, Dean stroked himself faster, pushing down the guilt with each pump of his dick.

The two guys stepped aside, still force fucking Cas when another guy stepped between them, stroking his cock. They held Cas still as the new guy spit on Cas’s hole before he started pushing his cock in alongside the one Cas was presently impaled on. 

Dean hated how fucking hot that was. He slowed down his strokes to stave off his orgasm. He wasn’t ready to come yet.

Cas kept moaning as the cocks thrust into him in tandem. A one-two punch as his hole was stretched impossibly wide. The camera panned in on Cas’s hole, held there until one of the guys came. He pulled out, still pumping his cock as globs of white painted the other guy’s cock. 

In a flurry of movement, Cas was pulled to his feet and dragged to a filthy, deep red couch to the right. A new guy was sitting on the couch, holding his dick ready as Cas was seated, inch by inch. The next guy wasted no time shoving a second into Cas’s sloppy hole. He was pushed forward against the back of the couch, force fed another cock as two guys grabbed each of his hands to wrap his fingers around them.

Dean was getting closer and closer. The sounds of skin against skin, the utterly filthy sounds of wet, fast fucking, the grunts and groans of the guys, the sinful moans that escaped Cas… 

The camera panned to Cas’s face, lips white with how stretched they were around the enormous cock. He made eye contact with the camera again, eyes hooded and pupils dilated with lust. 

Dean’s orgasm hit out of nowhere. 

Well, maybe not  _ nowhere. _

This time, the guilt he usually felt at watching a stranger get brutally fucked was compounded tenfold knowing it was someone he knew. Someone he cared about. Dean paused the video and grabbed the extra pillow to wipe himself clean. 

When Cas moaned again he turned off his phone.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Cas chuckled when Carlos slapped his ass before rounding him and handing him a glass of champagne. 

“Man, you were amazing,” he praised.

He loved it when people praised him and told him he did a good job. It was probably the part he loved most about the work that gave him enough money to not have to worry about anything. “Thank you; you too. Our scene was pretty intense. I love the way you fuck, Carlos.” And he meant it. A few of his co-stars really knew what they were doing, and Cas enjoyed it immensely. 

Carlos gently carded his fingers through Cas’s hair. “You make it really hard not to come, though. Any news on your next project?”

Cas grinned and nodded before he took a sip from his champagne. “Yes, it’s another rape fantasy. It’s for the Monster Cock series. But this time the boss wants to use props like monster dildos. I’m not sure what it will entail. Maybe… one of those japanese tentacle dicks?”

Carlos burst into laughter. “Oh, man, when I started out in the industry I had a job like that, playing the monster. I was wearing a weird slimy sleeve over my arm with a weird dildo at the end that a student from props built. It really looked like an arts and crafts project gone wrong. Anyway, that was the most unsexy shoot I ever had in the industry, I tell you.”

Cas couldn’t help but laugh too. “Why is that?” he asked. Carlos's good nature and laughter always was infectious. 

“Just imagine five guys standing around you, trying their best not to be in the frame, while they awkwardly fuck you with props on sticks, and you need to be acting scared of an unseen monster. It’s a bit ridiculous.”

Cas scrunched up his nose. “Yeah, I guess I have something to look forward to now.”

Carlos pressed a kiss to his forehead and laughed. “Dude, at least you can lie around and enjoy getting fucked. It’s an easier job.” 

“You’re right. I should see it as a positive.” Cas emptied his glass and gave Carlos a flirty look. “Do you want to go up to my hotel room and party a bit more?”

Carlos rubbed his thumb roughly over Cas’s lips. He loved when people did that. It always sent a shiver through his body. “You still haven’t had enough after the shoot?”

“There is a reason I’m doing this job. I’m pretty insatiable.” It was only a half truth. Cas had many reasons for doing this job. First of all; the money. He got paid really well for a few hours of work. Second, since his fall to humanity, he learned he really loved sex, especially how it made him feel connected and not alone anymore. And the third reason, he got a job he was really good at.  _ And damn _ , did he miss being good at something. 

It also kept him distracted. Because there was one topic he forbade his mind to go. He had tried drugs before to keep him from going there in his mind. But drugs, he found out, just made him lose control over and caused those damn green eyes to haunt him in his nightmares. 

Sex worked the best. He could be right there in the moment with his partner and concentrate on giving a good performance, doing a good job that also brought him pleasure. Sex was good. 

His hotel room was luxurious.  _ Only the best for my star,  _ Sherman had texted him when he arrived. Cas was enjoying the soft bed and spacious bathroom with a hot tub. There were definitely perks to shooting on location. 

“Damn,” Carlos exclaimed as he looked around, “you have a hot tub?”

Cas removed his shirt and sweatpants, walking bare ass naked past Carlos and into the bathroom, starting the water. “Are you just going to stand there, or do you want to enjoy this with me?”

Carlos laughed and quickly removed his clothing before he walked Cas away from the tub, hands on his hips. He turned Cas around and pushed him against the wall, where Cas braced himself with his palms on the cold bathroom tile. 

Cas groaned as Carlos spread his cheeks and fingered him with a hum. “You’re too dry. Do you have waterproof lube somewhere?” 

“Yeah.” Cas pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his bedroom, snatching the lube from his duffel bag. When he returned to the bathroom, Carlos had his hand in the water, sitting on the edge of the tub. His other hand was stroking his enormous dick. 

Cas’s mouth watered seeing it. The best thing about the series he was working on at the moment was getting to feel all those huge cocks, and meeting his co-stars with said cocks. 

Carlos flashed him a knowing grin. “How about you get in between my legs and I satisfy your mouth while we wait for the tub to fill?”

He seriously didn’t need to be told twice. Cas laughed as he knelt between the guy’s legs and obediently parted his lips. He looked up at Carlos, moaning softly as he shoved his erection deep, hitting the back of Cas’s throat. 

Cas loved when he choked on a big dick.

“Yeah, fuck, you’re really a slut, Steve. Not many people can take a dick like you. Your holes are just made for fucking.” Carlos groaned as he grabbed Cas’s head and fucked his face.

Cas grabbed his own cock and stroked, edging himself because he knew his orgasm would be epic later. When Carlos pulled his cock out of Cas’s mouth, he playfully slapped Cas’s cheek with it. He winked and stepped into the water, leaning against the side as he sat down. “Come on. Stand between my legs and bend over to show me your slutty hole. I’ll finger you open.”

“Hey, Carlos,” Cas said as he got into position to present his ass to the other man. “Do you want to stay the night?”

“Yeah, sure, man. My flight tomorrow is late in the morning. We could have breakfast together,” Carlos replied casually as he spread lube all over Cas’s hole and fucked two fingers into him. 

Cas moaned and couldn’t help but smile. He loved when his one night stands stayed over. It meant another night he wouldn’t be spending alone.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

The Nebraska studio had been a bust. Apparently, Dark Angel studios partnered with a couple of other studios, all sharing the same space for different scenes. The one in Nebraska was solely for straight porn.

Dean was now on his way to Iowa, the next state that had a studio. As part of his research, Dean had watched every single video Cas had done, even signed up as a monthly subscriber so he could view the videos in full, and there had been no hints as to the exact location. 

Which made sense. The last thing people in the porn industry needed were crazy fans easily finding where to locate the stars. 

His phone, resting on the passenger seat beside him, chimed with a notification. Dean glanced at the device and briefly saw the name, “Steve Tyler”. He was on a long stretch of highway, no reasonable place to stop for several hundred miles, so Dean decided to pull over, next to a vast cornfield.

Once Baby was in park and her engine shut off, he unbuckled his lap belt and grabbed the device. 

_ “The Little Merslut xxx Monster Cock Series xxx starring Steve Tyler.” _

Dean furrowed his brow and, without thinking twice about it, opened the link.

This time, Cas was in a room, sprawled out on a soft pink mattress made to look like a friggin’ giant clam or something. There were several blue scarves keeping his arms and legs tied and spread, an open mouth gag also in place as he struggled against the bindings.

Thankfully they didn’t make him wear a red wig or anything.

When a shadow crossed the frame, Dean’s blood turned to ice. There were tentacles.  _ Fuck.  _ It was like Cas was doing a greatest hits of Dean’s entire porn search history.

Cas’s eyes widened in feigned terror as he shook his head and struggled against his binds again. There was a demented chuckle.

“I know what you need,” the absurdly deep voice practically sang.

A tentacle came into the frame, very clearly some guy’s arm holding a tentacle shaped dildo. Clearly this production company had the kind of money for high cost sex toys, but not makeup to make it look realistic. 

Not that porn was made for the realism.

Cas whimpered as the tip of the tentacle slid over his chest, leaving a trail of some sort of shiny, slimy substance in its wake. The tentacle teased one of his nipples before gliding lower, and lower. It then slid around Cas’s cock, already hard and leaking precum. 

And then, without any sort of warning, rammed right into his hole.

Cas cried out, pained at first, but as the tentacle began fucking into him, his cries quickly turned into moans. He looked down at the appendage, a soft whimper escaping before he threw his head back with a gasp.

The tentacle clearly hit his prostate.

Dean already had his dick in his other hand. As though under a spell, without any regard for the risk of jerking off in his car on the side of the road, Dean couldn’t help but pump his dick as he watched his best friend get fucked. Again.

A couple more tentacles appeared in the frame, another snaking down to Cas’s abused hole, one sliding towards his forced open mouth, while the other two toyed with his nipples from either side. Cas’s torso was now almost shimmery from the sheer amount of slime coating his skin. Cas gasped before his sounds were silenced by a tentacle being shoved into his mouth.

When a second tentacle slammed into his hole, Cas cried out against the appendage in his mouth, thrashing against the clam, before he started fucking himself on the tentacles.

Dean wasn’t going to last long, which was probably a good thing, considering he was technically in a public place.

Cas was thrashing again, but this time in pleasure as he desperately tried to fuck himself harder and faster on the tentacles, the binds restricting his movement. When the tentacles in his hole shifted at an angle, Cas choked on the one in his mouth as his cock twitched and he came untouched.

Dean had no chance. Unfortunately, he came so hard it hit Baby’s steering wheel. He gasped as he came down from one hell of an orgasm, using his sleeve to clean up the mess he left. 

Just as Dean was about to shut off the video, he caught a glimpse of a sign outside of a window. It was for a Shoney’s and he could almost make out an address. It was too blurred to get any details, but then he saw the IL.

Fucking Illinois.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

_ Did they put glitter in the fake monster spunk?  _

Cas had taken a very long shower after the shoot, and was currently trying to rub the blue glitter off of his chest with a towel. Despite the glitter, it had been his favorite shoot so far. The monster dildo had felt incredible, and being fucked in tandem with two of them had given him a pretty epic orgasm. That and getting paid for it, it was almost too good to be true.

He really hoped another one of those tentacle shoots would be in his future. When he left the shower, there was a knock on his hotel room door. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to open it, hoping it was the room service.

It was Sherman.

“Hey, boss,” Cas greeted as he stepped aside to let him in. 

Sherman ravaged his body with his eyes before he hugged Cas and kissed his cheek. “Splendid work, Steve. Just splendid.”

“Thank you.” Cas smiled, happy with the praise. “Do you want a drink? I guess the bottle of champagne is from you?”

Sherman sat down on Cas's wide plushy bed and nodded. “Only the best for my star.”

Cas handed Sherman a flute of champagne and clinked their glasses together. “To an awesome boss, and a very nice shoot today.”

“Did you like it? It certainly looked like you did.” Sherman chuckled. 

“I liked it a lot. I hope there will be more shoots like that in the future,” Cas confessed, hoping Sherman would take his wishes into account. 

“We’ll see how much money this one makes, and then we’ll decide. But for now, I have two things for you. A new project in the, ‘Monster Cock,’ series and a gift.” Sherman waggled his eyebrows.

“Can I have the gift before you tell me about the project?” Cas asked with a flirty smile.

Sherman nodded enthusiastically before he grabbed a box at his feet and put it on his lap. “Lose your towel and bend over the bed. It’s a surprise. I want to see if you can guess what it is.”

Cas felt his dick harden in excitement. He made a show of it for Sherman, losing his towel before he bent over the bed, presenting his ass to his boss. He could hear some rustling before Sherman spread Cas’s ass cheeks and spat on his hole. Cas groaned in anticipation, his dick throbbing with need. 

He could feel something circling his hole that was clearly not Sherman’s cock. He gasped out in pleasure when the familiar hard shape drilled deep. It was the tentacle dildo from the shoot. 

“I thought you would like to keep one of them for your personal collection. Since you seem to like it so much,” Sherman breathed out as he fucked Cas with it. 

Cas was only capable of giving unintelligible words as replies, and hoped one of them was thanking his boss for his generosity. 

“I think you will love your next gig, Steve. It’s a monster cock fantasy again. You’re going to be chained in a dungeon, whipped, and spanked. And we have two guys with really big dicks who are the guards in this scenario. They will torture you with their cocks until you’re the perfect sex slave. Because you’re so desperate for a big cock.” Sherman laughed as he fucked him harder with the dildo. “Which isn’t far from the truth, right, Steve?”

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Cas cried out as he came all over the white, silky hotel sheets.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean bypassed Iowa entirely and made the trip through the state to Illinois. There were four locations where Dark Angel studios filmed; Chicago, Rockford, Champaign, and Arlington Heights. 

When he reached Rockford it was nearing midnight, so Dean found the nearest cheap motel and pulled out his cell to update Sam.

“Dean?” his clearly half asleep brother grumbled into the phone.

“Yeah, Sammy. Just letting you know I got here safely.”

There was a hum of understanding before Sam said, “This case is taking longer than usual. Are you sure you don’t need me to meet you?”

Dean only felt mildly guilty for lying to his brother as he said, “Nah. The witch keeps moving, but there’s been no casualties so I’m sure I’m getting close. Just rest. If I need help I’ll call.”

“Yeah, alright…” Sam kept talking, but Dean’s phone vibrated with a new notification.

Another video had been uploaded.

“Yeah, yeah, Sammy, sounds good. I’m exhausted. I’m gonna try and catch some Z’s.”

He could practically see his brother’s bitchface as he said, “Yeah, okay. Let me know if you need me.”

Dean barked a short, “Yup,” and hung up the phone, grabbing his duffel and getting himself a room.

After tossing his bag on the chair and undoing his jeans, because he'd given up on pretending any viewings of Cas’s videos were for anything other than jerking off, Dean pulled out his phone again. While he hadn’t made peace with it, there had been a significant shift.

Dean used to jerk off to different videos, something new and different each time, because it got boring otherwise.

The last few weeks, anytime he needed to rub one out, he immediately pulled up one of Cas’s videos.

Pants and boxers now shoved past his ass, Dean settled himself on the bed, laying flat against the mattress as he held the phone over his face and clicked the link titled,

_ “Punish Sluts xxx Monster Cock Series xxx starring Steve Tyler.” _

Dean already had his cock in hand, stroking it to alertness as he clicked play on the video.

The camera panned around a legit dungeon, unused shackles everywhere, candelabras adorning the walls, and there Cas was, in the middle of the room, bent over at the waist shackled to a sex bench, at the perfect height for a spit roast.

“Well, looks like someone’s a needy little bitch,” a huge guy said as he stepped into the frame. He was dressed as a guard, complete with nightstick. He punctuated his words by smacking the stick against his own palm as he approached. “Whaddya suppose we should do with him?”

That was met with a chuckle as a man who made Terry Crews look like a wimp stepped into the frame. He spanked Cas’s exposed ass, and not too lightly from the way Cas cried out.

“Do your worst,” Cas spat.

“Gladly,” the bigger dude said with a vicious chuckle as he grabbed his cohort’s nightstick. “We’ve been needing a new little cock whore.”

Cas visibly flinched and shook the shackles as the guy dragged the stick across the globes of his ass.

“Fuck you,” Cas growled.

The words shot straight to Dean’s dick. Hearing Cas swear like that. He squeezed the head of his dick to ease up on the pleasure.

The bigger guy chuckled and said, “Don’t you worry; we will. But first, you gotta beg for our cocks.”

Cas scoffed and shook his head. “That won’t happen.”

The other guy pulled out his cock and started stroking it in front of Cas’s face. When precum pooled at the tip, he smeared it over Cas’s lips. “Can’t wait to fuck this mouth, J.”

That was met with another laugh. “Pretty little bitch, you wanna ask K nicely if you can have his cock?”

Cas turned his head away. “No.”

J didn’t hesitate as he swung the nightstick against Cas’s ass. The almost yelp that escaped was starting to cause Dean’s arousal to wane. This level of pain without perceived pleasure didn’t do anything for him.

Dean kept watching, letting go of his dick as the two guards proceeded to spank Cas.

Then J slid a condom over the nightstick. “You’re gonna regret being so disobedient,” he warned as he started pushing the blunt wood against Cas’s hole.

Cas gasped out when it pushed past the tight ring of muscle. The gasp turned into a soft groan the deeper it went, prompting Dean’s dick to wake up again.

Then he started fucking Cas with the stick, eliciting sharp gasps and moans of pleasure with each thrust.

“Look at this needy slut,” K barked as he laughed, pushing his cock against Cas’s lips again. “Sure you don’t want this?”

Cas moaned outright, but still didn’t swallow the guy’s girth.

Dean slowly started pumping his cock again as J fucked the stick in and out at an angle that was obviously hitting Cas’s prostate.

“Beg, bitch. You clearly need a big cock.”

Cas gasped and said, “Fine! Fuck me, please!”

K yanked Cas’s head up by his hair. “Still so defiant. Try again.”

Instead of answering, Cas angled his head to suck K’s cock between his lips before swallowing him down whole, Adam’s apple bobbing furiously. The movement was desperate and needy, and sexy as hell.

_ Now we’re talking. _ Dean started pumping his cock faster.

J pulled the stick out and quickly took its place. The camera panned in on Cas’s hole, stretched obscenely around the enormous girth. J slammed in to the hilt before setting a furious pace. 

Cas thrashed in pleasure, muffled groans escaping as he started trying to fuck himself back on the enormous dick.

That was met with a dark chuckle. “Told you this bitch was a cock whore,” J grunted through his thrusts.

Cas pulled off of K with a gasp. “Wanna see how much?” he challenged.

That was met with twin intrigued expressions. They both pulled away from Cas and J removed his shackles, lifting Cas to his feet.

Without missing a beat, Cas dropped to his knees and filthily, and enthusiastically, started sucking him off, hands braced on the guy’s hips as he swallowed him down. 

“Holy shit,” J breathed out, twisting his hand into Cas’s hair as he started fucking his face. K got behind Cas and, without warning, shoved his cock in Cas’s hole.

Dean was damn close, stroking in time with K’s thrusts. 

Cas pulled off of J and looked up at him. “Fuck me, please,” he begged in a way that sent a shiver down Dean’s spine.

J nodded and dropped to his knees, K lifting Cas’s legs up to create an angle for his cohort to settle in front, guiding his cock to Cas’s stuffed hole.

When the two men started really fucking Cas, the former angel’s head fell back as he just succumbed to their ministrations, moaning and begging them to go harder, faster.

They complied and Dean couldn’t hold back any longer, coming across his abdomen as he watched Cas get brutally DP’d.

As he came down from his high, Dean swallowed against the lump he felt in his throat. 

This was fast becoming problematic.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Cas couldn’t sleep. He stared at the ceiling and tried his best not to think about Dean. Some nights were easy, some nights just weren’t. He wondered if Dean ever thought of thim, if he even cared that Cas was still alive, living his human life, alone and away from his family.

It wasn’t that he didn’t get it. He was human now and of no help anymore. And he was a danger to Sam. And Dean’s brother always came first. 

Sometimes Cas wondered what Dean would think about Cas’s new job. If he would judge him for it. A year ago, even Cas would have thought this was inappropriate. 

But now… the job gave him stability; it gave him a roof over his head, food, and sexual pleasure. He counted himself lucky when the guy, who he had hitchhiked with on his way from the bunker, told him about his own career as a porn star. He was the one who introduced him to Sherman, who took an instant liking to Cas and set up a few test shoots with him. 

His career took off pretty fast from there, and the money and jobs kept flowing. It was really nice. Cas no longer needed to fear ending up on the streets again. 

He remembered his first few awkward shoots, when sex was still a novum for him, but with his money he had bought a laptop for himself, and watched so much porn, that he got a very good understanding of how his new job worked and what he was supposed to do. 

Although Cas wasn’t an angel anymore, he still had a fast learning curve, and within a week he went from beginner to an absolute professional in his job. Cas loved to excel in his work. Being praised for it was some kind of nostalgic and twisted reminder of Heaven, but in a very nice way. It made him feel good, and it made him happy. 

He sighed deeply when he reached over to his nightstand and switched on the lamp. He grabbed the two page script for the shoot tomorrow. 

The premise was another rape fantasy in the Monster Cock series, which was dominating the downloads as one of the top porn video series. Cas really hoped the series would go on for as long as possible. He really enjoyed the gigs so far. 

  
His dick hardened when he read over the pages, and he reached down, letting his fingertips slide sensually over his naked body, before he grabbed his erection and started to stroke it.

Cas would be on a table, tied up and spread. Three other guys were in the shoot with him. He wasn’t sure who they would cast. One of them wouldn’t participate though, because he was the boyfriend in this scenario, being tied to a chair and forced to watch Cas get raped by two big cocks. 

Cas put the pages to one side again and closed his eyes, stroking himself harder. He was really horny now, and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow's shoot. He didn’t fight against the fantasy of being fucked and face fucked at the same time, having another guy watching him. 

It was always faceless guys with big cocks. But for some reason his fantasy strayed to the man watching him, fighting against his ties to save his boyfriend from the orgasm he would get by the other men fucking him so thoroughly. In his mind the other guy suddenly went from faceless, to Dean, and Cas gasped as he came hard over his hand.

He breathed heavily for a moment. “Fuck,” he exhaled and tried to shake off the thought. “Not that again.”

In the beginning, he had often imagined it was Dean fucking him. But he had tried his best to suppress those thoughts because they made him sad in the end. 

The brutal truth was that he would probably never see Dean again. And that was an incredibly heartbreaking concept to accept.

Cas cleaned his come from his body with a tissue, and grabbed his soft blanket to cover himself. It was good that tomorrow was a shoot. He needed the distraction.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Rockford was a bust. It had been vacated, and a leased property for the past two weeks. So Dean found himself on his way to Chicago. There were a couple of studios there, and this stack full of needles seemed to be growing instead of shrinking.

The studios in Chicago were unlisted, so Dean found himself in what used to be the Levee district, going from sleepy bar to skeezy sex shop, trying to get any info.

The fifth shop got him his first real intel. Dean stepped into a small, dark shop, that was clearly an arcade for private jerk sessions. The guy behind the counter was overweight, greasy black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, wearing a dirty t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

Dean approached the counter and pulled out his phone, pulling up a picture of Cas’s face without a dick in his mouth. That was damn hard to find, so he had to use one from his personal inventory. “You know this guy?”

Ponytail looked up and scoffed. “Tyler’s flicks are in that corner,” he said as he pointed to the far right, then pointed to a set of screens behind him. The one in the middle had a film Dean hadn’t seen. It must have been the new one he got a notification on a couple of hours ago. “Or you could get yourself a booth. It’s only an extra thirty.”

Dean swallowed as he found himself mesmerized, watching as two guys in ski masks proceeded to tie another guy to a chair before manhandling Cas, ripping his clothes off.

His cock instantly took interest and Dean fished for his wallet. He slammed two twenties on the grimy glass of the counter.

The guy slid him a key on top of his change. “Room five.”

He knew he should probably feel a well of shame, but his groin was doing the thinking. The plus side of his dick being in control was things like shame couldn’t even touch him.

Dean slipped into room five and locked the door. There was a chair sitting in the middle, facing the forty-two inch screen, the scene continuing to unfold. 

Cas was laid across the coffee table of a pretty nice living room, slanted slightly facing the guy tied to a chair.

The two masked intruders were touching Cas all over, laughing as they undid their belts one-handed. “Bet he makes pretty sounds.” 

The other guy nodded as he pushed his pants down and off, hiking his shirt up under his chin before he started stroking his enormous cock in front of Cas’s face.

Cas looked toward the tied up guy, impossible sorrow in his eyes. Too real to be acting. 

Dean wondered who Cas saw in the chair.

As the other guy followed suit, they wasted no time in positioning themselves at each end. 

Dean opened his fly and took his dick in hand as he moved to sit. Eyes never leaving the screen.

“Make this good for us, pretty, or we’ll kill your boyfriend.”

Cas whimpered and nodded as he sucked the head of the dick in front of his face. That was met with an appreciative groan from the guy before he slowly started pushing his cock in deeper.

The other guy bent over to lick and suck on Cas’s rim, eliciting the best moans from Cas’s stretched lips.

Dean imagined himself in the boyfriend’s place in that moment, watching as Cas was used, as he trembled with need and tried to buck into the tongue in his ass.

There was jealousy, but there was something darker. This intense pleasure he felt from watching Cas get fucked. Yes, he definitely wanted to know how it felt firsthand, the needy sounds he could drag out as he fucked into Cas’s hole.

Dean’s orgasm was fast approaching, his fist flying over his cock at the thought of seeing the man, currently occupying all of his sexual fantasies, be spit-roasted between two monster cocks.

The word boyfriend echoed in his head and he came as Cas was being brutally fucked at both ends, moaning and panting for more.

Thankfully there were paper towels, as Dean cleaned himself up and made his way back to the main part of the shop. He dropped the key onto the case and Ponytail grabbed it with an impressed eyebrow quirk. 

“Didn’t take long.”

Dean straightened his jacket without looking up. “Never does with him.” He pulled out his keys and said, “You wouldn’t happen to know where they film do you?”

Ponytail shook his head. “Nah.”

He figured as much. Dean nodded and made his way to the exit. As he opened the door, Ponytail said,

“But I heard a rumor about an off-site shoot tomorrow night.”

If the guy wasn’t a bag of grease, probably getting off on perves like Dean jerking in the arcade, Dean might have kissed him for that tip.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

The place was beautiful and surprisingly clean, unlike other places they had shot before. Cas walked over to the beautiful big windows in the old factory that had been redesigned into a loft, his hand sliding over the cold metal window frame.

“Pretty nice, huh?” Carlos said, appearing next to him. 

Cas turned around and smiled at his co-star, hugging him before he kissed his cheek. “Yes, definitely one of the nicer locations.” 

Carlos grabbed the hem of Cas’s robe and pushed it to the side, revealing a part of his shoulder. “Do you need a hand for prep, or are you already… ready?”

Cas shook his head. “I've had a plug in for a few hours now, but I waited for you for the rest. You always do the best prep, Carlos.”

“You’re charming, Steve.” Carlos laughed and dragged him over to the couch. The crew was still building up the equipment and lights, and Sherman was talking to the director, looking over at them when Cas removed his robe and bent over Carlos’s lap once the other man had sat down.

He spread his legs a little and enjoyed the way Carlos played with his plug and lubed up his hole. Every time they had a shoot together, they helped each other get in the right mood. Because there was nothing worse than a shoot that went from zero arousal to an epic sex scene. 

Cas moaned out loud when Carlos fucked him with four fingers, teasing his rim with his thumb. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sherman walking over to him. 

“Is our star stretched enough?” he asked, and Cas could hear the amusement in his voice.

Carlos slapped Cas’s ass with a chuckle. “Yeah, all lubed up and good to go.”

His dick was throbbing now because Carlos had slapped him, and it was one of Cas’s weaknesses that really made him horny as hell. He was now in the perfect mood to start the shoot. “Yes, I’m so ready.” He groaned as he stood up and walked up to his marker at the window, leaning against it with his back. 

He hiked up one leg that Carlos held up under his knee before his co-star wrapped his other hand around Cas's throat. Just gently, in a way that didn’t restrict his breathing, but would look like he was holding Cas against the window. The cameraman knelt down on their left to get a good angle of Cas's hole. 

“And action!”

Carlos pushed a finger roughly into his hole and fucked him with it, growling, "Okay, slut. You will tell me everything you know about your boss. I know you're his dirty little fuck toy."

"No," Cas moaned, half-heartedly trying to wriggle free. "I don't know anything. Please."

Carlos turned him around, so Cas needed to brace himself against the window with his palms. His co-star roughly spread his cheeks to show the camera Cas's hole. He drilled his thick finger inside him again, fucking it in and out. It felt amazing, but wasn't enough. 

Cas needily moaned for more. 

"You little backdoor slut, sucking my finger right in." Carlos roughly spread his hole with two fingers, showing the camera how it gaped. "You need a plug for this hole," he grunted before Cas could feel Carlos's monster cock being pushed mercilessly inside of him. 

Cas groaned and threw his head back, trying to remember his lines. "No, not there, please. You're huge. You will wreck me."

"You just need a good fucking, whore," Carlos growled as he hiked up one of Cas's legs again, so the camera would get a better view of the monster cock filling him. 

Cas's dick was throbbing with need, and the pressure on his prostate was insane. Carlos really knew how to fuck. "Yeah, see the guy down there in the street. He’s watching your cock-stuffed hole get fucked. Give him a nice show to jerk off to."

Of course there was no man. That was just in the script. In front of the window was an empty construction site. But Cas made the mistake of imagining Dean looking up and seeing him like this. He nearly came from the thought, moaning without holding back.

And then his hole was suddenly empty. Carlos held him in place, pushing his huge cock in between Cas's legs, sliding it against the backside of his balls. 

"No, please, why did you stop?" Cas begged. He didn't need to act this part. He knew the video content was about edging and it was clearly working.

"Tell me everything I want to know, and I'll finish fucking you," Carlos growled, teasing him by pushing against his rim.

Cas whimpered and tried to push back to get his cock back in his hole. "Please, I need your big cock."

"And I will impale you on it, fuck you so hard you feel my cock for a month," Carlos promised, spreading his cheeks again to show off Cas's empty and gaping hole. "Tell me… everything!"

In that moment the main door flew open, interrupting the scene. When Cas looked over his shoulder, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

It was Dean.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

After paying off a couple of homeless guys to find the exact factory, Dean was finally closing in. He had spent weeks trying to locate Cas. As Dean snuck in through a window at the back of a large building, he blended in to the surroundings of a lengthy pier littered with renovated warehouses and production factories.

Dean ignored the urge to withdraw his gun as he made his way down a corridor that reminded him of The Overlook. When he almost bumped into a guy carrying several drinks, Dean caught a bottle that almost dropped and handed it to him.

The kid looked relieved and thanked him profusely. 

Dean waved him off. “I’m the new fluffer, but I’m having trouble finding the Tyler shoot.”

Without question, the kid pointed left at a hallway at the other end. “Hook a left and it’s the first door on the right.”

He helped the kid adjust his armload and clapped him on the shoulder in appreciation before he made his way in the right direction. The hallway was empty, until a couple of guys slipped out of the door in question, carrying what looked like a broken camera. They didn’t even notice Dean.

In that moment, he darted forward, having to kick the door before it closed. Unfortunately it was lighter than he anticipated and it flew back, slamming open and causing everyone in the room to look up.

It was crystal blue eyes he hadn’t seen in over a year that held his attention.

“What the fuck is going on?” A weaselly man demanded as he pushed himself from a chair.

As a couple of bigger men approached, Dean withdrew his gun, causing them all to recoil in fear. He forgot how easy it was to scare humans. “I’m here for him,” Dean barked as he nodded to Cas.

He didn't expect Cas to look scared too as he partially hid behind the other porn star. "Dean?" he asked carefully. "What are you doing here?"

Dean lowered his gun a little before ineloquently replying, “Rescuing you?”

Cas stared at him as if Dean had lost his mind. “Dean, I’m working here. I’m not in need of any rescuing.” His friend, still butt-ass naked, looked over to an older guy with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, boss. I didn’t know this would happen."

The “boss” walked over to Cas. "Are you okay? Do you need a moment alone with him, or should we call the cops?" The guy gave Dean a suspicious look.

"I think... yeah... could you all just leave for a moment? I'm sorry for the interruption."

The boss leaned in close to Cas, but Dean heard him loud and clear. “You assured me you didn’t have a boyfriend, that this sort of thing wouldn’t happen.”

Cas rolled his eyes. "He is  _ not _ my boyfriend. I have no idea what this is about."

Dean tried to not let that hurt his feelings, especially considering it was the truth. The few people in the room, after giving Cas and the other guy robes, all slipped out of the door, Cas’s co-star giving him a pointed look before he closed it.

Now that he was here, actually seeing Cas for the first time in so long, Dean found himself at a loss. He carefully put the gun back and stepped forward. “Shit, Cas,” he breathed out.

Cas crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Like I said, I thought I was rescuing you,” he said as he looked at some of the props. “This has way better production value than the others…” He picked up one of the fake fruits in a bowl on the table in the scene.

Cas dropped his arms to his side, his eyebrows raised. "You watched my movies?"

Dean let out a soft laugh and shrugged. “Don’t you think I’d have been a little more surprised when I stormed in if I hadn’t?” It wasn’t like Cas needed to know just exactly how many and how often he watched his movies.

Cas furrowed his brow thoughtfully before he shrugged. It looked so incredibly human. "Well, this is my job now, and I'm really good at it. I make a lot of money. I actually love this job very much. So there is no need for any rescuing. I don't need you to survive as a human."

And that hit like a punch to the gut, not that he didn’t deserve it. “Look, Cas, I don’t… I don’t want to mess up what you’ve got going on here. I just…” He sighed and rifled a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. About everything.”

Cas sighed and walked over to the window, his robe slipping a little from his shoulder. "I know you threw me out to protect your brother. I just... I don't know what you want from me?"

Dean approached Cas, treading slowly in case he told him to back off. It was bizarre; everything about this moment seemed off, considering how intimately he had gotten to know the former angel over the past few weeks. Not that Cas knew that. “I… I don’t know either.”

Cas's cheeks were tinted a soft red hue, maybe from the scene they were filming before. His eyes didn't meet Dean's anymore, and he wondered if Cas felt a little embarrassed now with the knowledge that Dean must have watched at least one of his movies. “Did you watch all my movies?” Cas asked quietly.

It would have been so easy to lie, but in that moment, Dean felt the exhaustion of all the lies he had been telling catch up with him. “Yes.”

He could hear Cas's breathing hitch as the former angel licked over his own plush lips. His blue eyes were intense when he looked up at Dean. "Did you like them?" 

Dean let out a soft scoff as he braced his hands against the window ledge. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

Cas sighed and crossed his arms again. His voice sounded sarcastic as shit. "Well as nice as catching up with you is, you're interrupting our schedule, and I'm really horny... so?"

“Guess I didn’t think this through,” Dean said with a sigh. He turned to Cas in that moment. “Are you done with me? Should I leave you alone?”

"You're the one who threw me out with nothing. Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Cas growled. 

Dean shook his head. “I told you I’m sorry. You said you understand and that you’re happy here. I had no idea where you were, no clue how to even begin looking… until a couple weeks ago when I started this whole, wild goose chase. So no. I’m the one who gets to ask that question.”

"You told me I shouldn't contact you! Because I would endanger Sam! I threw away my phone so I couldn't be tracked down," Cas said, his robe slipping further, revealing most of his body. "So why are you here, Dean? Do you want me to come back?"

“Of course I fucking do! Do you really think I’d spend weeks chasing my friggin’ tail, trying to track down all the possible locations Dark Angel films at? It’s a lot, in case you were wondering.” 

Cas sighed and rubbed his fingers over his forehead. "So what now? I still have a movie to finish. Do you want to stay and watch or... meet me later?"

Dean visibly swallowed, he hated how his dick instantly perked at the thought of watching Cas perform live. “I… I’d be allowed to stay?”

"Why not?" Cas shrugged before he raised his eyebrow. "I mean, you don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable. I guess you already gathered that I'm doing gay porn." The silky robe finally slid off Cas's shoulders, leaving him looking like a tempting present that just needed to be unwrapped completely.

“So,  _ that’s _ why you kept riding all those cocks,” he said sardonically, ignoring the urge to reach out and touch.

"That's what gay porn entails, yes," Cas replied sarcastically. "But I also happen to like what I do very much." He sighed, looking down at himself. "Guess Carlos has to get me in the mood again. So, if you don't mind, I need to call them back in. Not that I don't like getting spanked by my boss, but I really don't want him to be angry with me."

“Shit, Cas,” Dean breathed out with a soft laugh, willing his damn erection to go away. “And you must like shooting with Carlos, considering it’s your seventeenth flick together.” Dean held Cas’s gaze. “He your boyfriend?”

Cas gave him a surprised look, before he replied, "Um, no. We both have a contract with Dark Angel studios. And if you saw the seventeen movies, you know why he's cast in the Monster Cock series." Cas grinned then. "But he is really good at getting me in the mood, and he fucks me sometimes after a shoot."

“Sounds like a boyfriend,” Dean said, ignoring the disappointment he felt in that moment. “I, uh… Maybe I should go.”

"He is not my boyfriend, Dean," Cas replied with a sigh. "I have no one in my life right now." He turned away from him. "If you need to go then... I can't stop you... but please leave your number and I could, um, call you? I would like that... a lot. I... I've been missing you."

Dean stepped closer to Cas, grasping his shoulder to turn him back to face him. “You have?”

Cas tilted his head, his eyes earnest as he looked at him. "Of course, Dean."

What possessed him in that moment he would never know, it was probably the obscene amount of porn he’d been watching lately, but Dean reached out to draw Cas flush, diving in for an almost frantic kiss.

Cas reacted immediately, kissing him back with a needy whimper, snaking his arms around him to draw him close. Dean could feel Cas’s hardening cock rocking against him as Cas's tongue tangled with his own. 

Damn, Cas was really good at kissing.

Dean lifted Cas into his arms, slamming him against the wall as he succumbed to a need he hadn’t felt in a long time. There was an ache, a need, bubbling at the surface. Arousal, attraction, and this sort of kiss was what cranked up the heat. Their frantic kisses were that need boiling over.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas moaned in between kisses, "Please, fuck me."

It was one thing to have fantasized about this exact scenario, allowing his imagination to run rampant; and something else entirely to hear those words. Dean frantically used one hand to unbuckle his belt, never once breaking away from Cas. Pressing kiss after kiss to his lips.

Cas was moaning and breathing hard in between kisses, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Fuck, I feel so empty right now, and it's all your fault. So get your cock in me, Dean!"

_ Holy shit.  _ Dean pulled out his cock, spitting in his hand before quickly coating himself as he moved forward. He guided his cock to Cas’s hole and, without hesitating, pushed inside. “Oh, fuck.”

Cas groaned and closed his eyes, his arms tightening around his shoulder. "Yes, fuck, Dean. Take me... fuck me hard."

Dean hiked Cas up a little higher, pressing him against the wall as he started fucking into him. It was so much better than every fantasy, every moment of self abuse to the sounds and sights of Cas being wrecked by cock after massive cock. The heat, the tightness despite regular dick from how it sounded, was almost strangling the breath from Dean’s lungs. “You’re real,” he gasped out in awe as his other hand slipped up to cup his cheek for a moment.

They got lost in each other's eyes for a moment, Cas's voice sounding breathless when he gasped, "I thought about you so often. That you would fuck me, Dean. Or that you would watch me."

Dean groaned as he fucked into Cas even harder. “I have been. Every. Single. Movie,” he grunted as he slammed into Cas in sharp thrusts.

Cas cried out with the last vicious thrust and clenched hard around Dean's cock, as he came between them. "Fuck, Dean... yes. Uh, love you... I missed you so much." 

“You love me?” Dean gasped, fucking him even faster, chasing his own orgasm as Cas’s channel gripped him like a vice. Unable to hold back, he came, filling Cas as his thrusts came to a staggering stop. Dean gripped Cas by the hair and yanked him into a whimpering kiss.

Cas pressed his forehead against Dean's, breathing hard and fast. "Yes, I do. I love you very much."

Dean held his gaze, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. The words had never occurred to him until that very moment, every emotion he felt when it came to his connection to the former angel. But it made sense. “Shit, Cas. Me too,” he breathed out, just as surprised by his own revelation.

When Cas smiled at him, it made his heart skip a few beats. But then his expression turned worried. "Fuck, they’re all waiting for me outside. And now I have your come in me."

Dean let out a soft laugh. “You’re the one who begged. And I don’t even care if it was just a line from one of your flicks.”

Cas laughed too and winced a little when Dean slipped out and eased Cas to the ground again. He grabbed some tissues from a nearby table and roughly cleaned himself. "So, do you still want to stay and watch?"

Dean halted Cas’s movements, taking the tissues to gently wipe him clean, taking his time as he smirked. “You have  _ no _ idea.”

**…. :::: :::: ….**

It was almost like a dream. Cas still couldn’t believe that Dean hadn’t only found him, but he reciprocated his feelings. He had been afraid of how Dean would react to the job Cas was doing, pleased that he turned out not only to be okay with it, but actually shared an enthusiasm for his movies. Dean confessed to him that he had watched all of his movies, repeatedly, and masturbated to them. And Cas tried to pinch himself over how happy that made him.

His boss wasn’t overly happy with him for the interruption, but after Cas whispered a few choice words into his ear, Sherman had calmed down and they finished the scene. 

The fact that Dean was watching him get fucked was a massive turn on, and it still left him horny, even after the great fuck Carlos gave him. 

His co-star hugged and kissed him on the mouth, plunging his tongue deep after the director yelled, “Cut!” 

Cas wondered what Dean thought about that, as they made their up way to Cas’s luxurious hotel room. He unlocked the door and showed Dean around, and Cas was pleased how incredibly excited Dean got when he stumbled over Cas’s dildo collection on his nightstand. “My boss loves to give me those. My favorite is the tentacle one, and the other big monster dildos from Bad Dragon.”

Dean picked up the tentacle one. “This looks like one of the ones from  _ The Little Merslut.” _

Cas grinned at him. "It was. You have a good eye. Man, that was by far my most favorite shoot. Except getting rid of the glitter afterwards."

“I’ll be honest, the glitter didn’t even register. I was too focused on the noises you made,” Dean said as he stroked the toy.

Cas removed his shirt and sweatpants, leaving only his tight briefs on as he climbed on the bed, lying on his stomach. "I tend to get very vocal when I enjoy myself. And those monster cocks really do it for me."

Dean hummed as he slipped onto the bed beside him, dragging the head of the dildo over the globe of Cas’s ass. “It’s damn sexy how much you enjoy yourself.”

Cas closed his eyes and groaned, rocking his hard cock into the mattress. His dick was leaking precum just from the anticipation, leaving a wet spot in his briefs. "I'm a slut for cocks. That's why the tentacle monster pleasured me in the first place." Cas gave Dean a teasing smirk over his shoulder. "It's like you haven't paid attention to the story at all."

“Oh, trust me,” Dean said as he grabbed the bottle of Astroglide and started coating the toy. “I’ve definitely been paying attention.”

Cas quickly discarded his underwear, giving Dean a lustful look before he reached back and pulled his ass cheeks apart, showing Dean his hole. "So what did you learn?" he asked breathlessly. 

Dean shifted, moving between Cas’s legs. He leaned over to lick a swipe over Cas’s hole before pressing a bite to his right cheek. “You’ll take anything in your hole, cock or not, because you need to be filled so badly.”

"Yes," Cas breathed out. "I love to be used. I'm so very needy." He groaned again. Not knowing what kinky stuff Dean planned to do to him made him needy as hell. "Please, I need all the cocks."

“That right?” Dean asked as he gently blew some cool air against Cas’s hole before there was a blunt pressure. Dean was taking his time, slowly pushing the tentacle cock past the tight ring of muscle.

With every inch, Cas's breathing grew faster and harder, as he tried to not fuck himself senseless on his favorite dildo. He remembered the lines of the movie when the tentacle monster "raped" him. Moaning, he tried them out on Dean, wondering if he was into roleplay, "Uh, fuck. It's so big and slimy. Please don't come inside of me." 

That was met with an appreciative groan as he started fucking the toy into Cas’s hole even harder and faster. “The creature will come wherever he pleases, little whore,” he said, as he slapped Cas’s ass in time with a thrust.

Cas gasped out everytime Dean's palm made contact with his ass. He was leaking precum all over his blanket and already feeling like he was going crazy with lust. "Please, master! Don't let it fill me with monster come. My hole will be sloppy."

“That’s the goal. Need you nice and sloppy,” Dean growled as he felt more lube being poured over his hole.

Cas cried out as Dean worked the lube in with the dildo. "Uh, master. Please. The monster come makes me so needy and open. Please, I need more. I need every monster to take a turn in my needy hole, filling me and prepping me for my master."

Dean let out an almost growl as he said, “Since you asked so nicely…” As the thrusting abated for a moment, Dean leaned over his leg, grabbing another toy from the nightstand. He could feel Dean’s clothed erection against the back of his thigh.

When he leaned back again, he could hear the lube being popped open. There was a beat when he felt the head of another toy being pushed into his hole.

Cas moaned in lust, biting down on his lower lip when he guessed which dildo was pushing into him alongside the tentacle. Cas had dubbed this dildo the robot, for its metallic coloring and plates, and studs on the side. He loved this one because of the thick shaft and simulated foreskin, but its best feature was a cumtube that could fill his hole so beautifully. "Master," he begged with a deep moan. "It's two cocks in my hole. Please. They are wrecking me and going to fill me with too much come."

Dean started fucking the toys into him in tandem. “No such thing, little whore. In fact…” The toys stopped their movement, followed by some rustling as Dean shifted on the bed. And then he felt more pressure on his hole. Dean was shoving something else in.

"Oh-h-h, fuck," Cas groaned, happy that he was still so stretched from the shoot. It had been nearly two weeks since the last time he had three cocks in his hole. 

Dean had pushed in on top of the dildos, slowly drilling in deeper, and Cas could only moan in pleasure; the pressure on his prostate was insane. If he continued getting fucked like that, he would come untouched embarrassingly fast. "Fuck, please."

“Fuck you?” Dean asked as his hips thrust forward, dragging the two dildos along with his girth. And suddenly there was a one-two-three punch hammering against his prostate as Dean started fucking him.

Cas's mind went blank with pleasure. He was totally losing it, his fingers clawing at the blanket beneath him as he took the rough fucking. He cried out, moaning so loud that everyone in the hotel could probably hear him. 

He couldn't take it for long. His orgasm was ripped from him like Dean's name from his lips. He was sure he blacked out for a moment.

Dean grunted and panted against the nape of Cas’s neck until his hips stilled with a shudder. “Fuck, Cas…” he gasped out.

"Uh, Dean, fuck," Cas breathed out as he looked over his shoulder. "Fuck, sex with you is epically hot."

Dean nodded and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. “Best sex I’ve ever had.”

"Be careful when you pull out, baby," Cas groaned, trying to relax his muscles a little bit more.

“Yeah,” he murmured as the first toy was gently pulled out. “I definitely want to fuck a couple more times.”

Cas gasped softly before he laughed. "I hope you don't mean tonight, because I don't think I can do more than lie lazily in your arms."

Dean chuckled as he carefully pulled out the second toy. “That I can definitely do. As long as you let me suck you off.”

Cas hummed and nodded tiredly. “You can do whatever you want with me. I’m your willing sextoy.”

“Was hoping for a different kinda title,” he murmured against Cas’s skin.

"Oh, yeah?" Cas asked with a smile, bracing his weight on his elbows as he looked over his shoulder. 

Dean gently pulled out and slid to his side to draw Cas in for a gentle kiss. Surprisingly gentle. “Yeah,” he repeated against his lips.

Cas let his finger slide over Dean's body before he sighed, feeling content, warm and fuzzy. He wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him close. "So what would be your favorite title, Dean?" He nudged Dean's cheek softly with his nose, dragging his lips over the side of Dean's face.

“Mine…” he growled as he met Cas’s lips with a tilt of his head.

Cas whimpered when happiness overwhelmed his heart, and he deepened the kiss for a moment. When he pulled back he knew he needed to ask, "You're still okay with me doing my job, right? And I know you saw… Carlos kissing me after the scene… I'm also pretty sure my boss will continue fucking me over his desk."

Dean’s expression was serene, eyes locked on Cas’s lips as he carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “I don’t know what it is, but watching you get fucked is… it’s as good as fucking you.”

Cas raised an eyebrow before he grinned. "You're a Steve Tyler fan."

“I’m a fan of the sounds you make. The way you worry your lip when you come. The way your hole looks, stretched around a massive cock or two.” Dean trailed his fingers down Cas’s spine. “I pretended I was your tied up boyfriend in the flick that was released a few days ago.”

He couldn't help the surprised gasp before he laughed. "Oh, fuck, really? I imagined you in that chair. I came so hard from fantasizing about you watching me."

Dean groaned as he pressed a playful bite to his pulse point. “So who’s to say we can’t have that for real?”

Cas moaned and pulled him closer. "No one," he whispered, and just because he needed to hear it out loud he added, "We can have that. And I can have you."

This must be what happiness felt like.

**…. :::: :::: ….**

Dean settled himself into his bed, phone out and ready for Cas to FaceTime. They had fallen into a comfortable routine. Every six weeks or so, Cas would get a couple weeks off, and during that time, he’d fly back to Kansas and the two of them would spend the majority of their time in bed.

They would usually get a motel for the time being, even after Sam was fully healed and Ezekiel moved on. Mostly because poor Sammy had walked in on them a few times. 

When he was filming, if they got a case near or in Illinois, Dean would make a point of visiting Cas. He fondly recalled how needy Cas would get after their time apart and beg for his cock in the most inconvenient of locations; like a movie theater, while driving, and once while on a walk in Hyde Park.

Dean couldn’t help but oblige.

The majority of the time, they had phone dates. Dean particularly enjoyed those, because he’d find himself on the receiving end of a live show, and watching Cas get fucked hit all the right buttons and chords with Dean.

He stripped down to a t-shirt and his boxers as he impatiently stared at his phone. When it finally buzzed, Dean slid open his phone and was greeted with the breathtaking beauty of the man he had easily come to love with everything he had.

The first thing he saw was Cas's sexy stubble and lips, before his boyfriend pulled back from the screen and waved like the awkward nerdy angel he used to be. Although Cas had changed a lot in his time away, working in the adult movie industry, it was nice to know that underneath Cas's new porn star attitude, he was still the same, old Cas. At least where it counted. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted as he positioned the camera so the whole bed was in view. Dean could see Carlos sitting on it, stroking his enormous cock. "You will get some interactive porn today," Cas explained, smiling and clearly in an excellent mood. "Carlos will do anything to me that you tell him to."

Dean let out a deep groan of appreciation. “He should eat you out while you tell me about your day,” he murmured as he pulled out his own dick and slowly started to stroke it.

Cas flopped down on the bed and lifted his ass for Carlos, who pretty much instantly spread Cas's ass and started licking his hole. Dean loved when Cas bit down on his lower lip in pleasure; he looked so incredibly sexy when he enjoyed himself. 

Probably the reason why his boyfriend was the top billed gay porn star at the moment. Which was something Dean was really proud of. Dating a pornstar really was a dream come true for him.

"We, uh-h-h fuck, wrapped up the new movie today. Uh, yes, fuck, and, uh-h-h, got gangbanged through a glory hole," Cas said, occasionally interrupted by a beautiful moan.

Goddamn Dean loved this man. He nodded as he pumped his dick in time with Cas’s moans. “How many cocks did you take for this one?”

"Ten," Cas gasped out. Carlos clearly pushed his tongue inside. Cas always made that sound when he got rimmed. "Fuck, at the end they, uh-h-h, they didn't come in me. But, uh-h-h fuck, collected all the come..." 

Carlos leaned back and spat on Cas's hole before he dove back in. Cas was clawing his fingers into the sheets, breathing hard under Carlos’s ministrations. "Then stuck a funnel in my needy hole and filled me with all their come combined."

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, squeezing the head of his cock to lessen the way his balls tightened at the imagery. “Do you need Carlos’s cock, baby?”

"Yes, please, Dean," Cas begged. "I really need his giant cock. Please. I need it hard."

Dean nodded. “Carlos, I think that sort of neediness deserves a reward.”

Carlos grinned at the camera when he leaned back and stroked his cock in front of Cas's hole. Dean didn't expect him to pull out some handcuffs, cuffing Cas's wrists together behind his back. "You little whore. So needy for my cock. When your boyfriend is done using you, you'll be mine. I'm going to whore you out. Let you work the next corner, spread your ass for every guy who wants you as a cumdump. Because that’s what you need," Carlos growled as he roughly pushed his cock into Cas. 

Fuck, Carlos really knew how to get them both going. Maybe one of these times Cas came to Kansas for a filming break, Dean would see if Carlos could join them for a night or two. Dean braced the phone on the footrest of the bed as he sat up on his knees and stroked his cock for Cas’s view. “That what you really need, baby? To be a cumdump for any guy who comes along?”

"Yes," Cas breathed out, his eyes glazed over with lust as he looked directly at the camera. "I'm a dirty little whore. I need to get filled. I'm only good as a cumdump."

Carlos was fucking him at a brutal pace, and Dean could see the way Cas's erection was slapping against his own stomach from the force of Carlos' thrusts. "Please, I want to be overflowing with come."

“Damn, I wish I was there to help you with that.” Dean wasn’t going to last long, so he slowed his strokes.

Carlos slapped Cas's ass, making his boyfriend cry out in surprise. 

"Fuck yourself on my cock, slut," Carlos commanded. "The only hole I'll fill tonight is your throat. And I warn you. If you spill a drop of my come, I'll punish you like the dirty whore you are."

Cas groaned and eagerly rocked his ass back to fuck himself on the massive girth Carlos had the nerve to call a dick.

Dean’s cock twitched at the thought, and he started fucking his fist to match the way Cas fucked himself on Carlos’s cock. “Carlos, you should grab one of his toys, give him something to ride when you fuck his throat.”

Carlos laughed and pulled out of Cas. "Your boyfriend really wants you filled, whore," he said as he grabbed the 'robot' dildo from Cas's nightstand. Now flipped to the side, he roughly grabbed Cas's face, before slapping it. "Open your mouth."

Cas parted his lips with a moan, his eyes obendiently locked on Carlos as he pushed the dildo into his mouth, fucking in and out a few times. "Yeah, should be enough," he growled. "Your needy hole doesn't need much prep." And with that Carlos drilled the dildo into Cas's ass. It was stuck there like a perverted little tail. Carlos laughed and slid right in front of Cas's face, slapping his cheek with his dick. "Wiggle your ass, toy. Show Dean how much you love being our bitch."

Cas obediently wiggled his ass, moaning before he looked at the camera, his cheeks flushed.

Dean let out a deep groan and knew it wouldn’t take long. “Does that one vibrate? If it does, you should turn it on, Carlos. And baby, you really shouldn’t neglect Carlos’s cock like that.”

Cas opened his mouth before Carlos grabbed his head and pushed his cock into him, stretching his lips obscenely wide. Carlos reached over and fumbled with the dildo, grinning as he turned something on and it started buzzing to life. "I put it on the highest setting, Dean," Carlos said before he grabbed Cas's head again and fucked his face.

The whimpers and moans that escaped his boyfriend were otherworldly. They sent spikes of pleasure straight to his groin. “Baby, I’m gonna come,” Dean warned as he pumped his dick even faster.

Carlos groaned as he slammed his cock deep into Cas's throat, holding him in place. Dean could see Cas swallowing around him before Carlos pulled back and spurted the rest of his come all over Cas's face and lips. 

Cas was breathing heavily as Carlos grabbed him and shifted him on the bed, his spread legs angled towards the camera, his vibrator stuffed hole and cock on display. Carlos grabbed Cas's dick from behind and stroked him a few times, before Cas came with a loud gasp and moan, all over his body and chest. 

Dean was still almost spasming from the strength of his own orgasm, watching his boyfriend succumb to hedonistic and pure pleasure. “Fuck… Goddamn you’re so sexy.”

Carlos laughed as he playfully smacked Cas's face with his semi hard cock. "You are so dirty, whore. Guess I’ll still need to punish you later." 

Cas grinned at that, looking exhausted as Carlos freed him from the cuffs. "The new movie I wrapped up today will be in the downloads tomorrow, Dean. I hope you like it."

“I know I will,” he said as he cleaned himself up, watching as Carlos took care of his boyfriend, cleaning him up. “What’s next on the list? You have a couple more films before I get you to myself again, right?”

"Only three, and one of them is with Carlos." Cas leaned over to the other man and kissed his cheek. "And then I'm all yours again," he added into the camera before Carlos pushed him down on the bed, sliding over him and pulling Cas into a deep kiss. 

Carlos braced himself on his elbow as he looked up at the camera with a cheeky grin. "And until then I'm taking good care of him, Dean."

Dean chuckled and nodded. “You always do. Well, if you fuck a few more times tonight, you should send me videos of it. Oh…” Dean leaned over and grabbed a box he had been waiting to show Cas. As he settled it in his lap he aimed his phone at the image on the front.

An image of Cas’s ass. “Did you know you have ass replicas?”

Cas gave him an excited look. "I knew they were doing merch with my name on it, but not what and when. Oh, fuck. Are you going to use it as long as I'm away?"

Dean nodded. “Fuck yeah. Planned to use it tonight. Want me to send  _ you _ a video for once?”

"What kind of question is that, Dean?" Cas asked drily before his lips turned into a smile. "Of course." His boyfriend drew closer to the camera as his eyes turned soft. "I love you, Dean. I'm counting the days until I feel you again."

“Me too, baby. I can’t wait, and if you’re good, there might be a surprise for you,” he teased as he cast a look at the toy, still in its box on the ground. It was one of the biggest toys you could get from Bad Dragon, one he knew Cas had his eye on. Dean just hoped Sherman didn’t beat him to it.

"You're the best, Dean," Cas beamed. He leaned forward and kissed the camera like a dork, giving him a charming, dopey grin.

Dean kissed his screen too. “I love you. Get some rest, and let me know when we can have another phone date.”

"I will." Cas waved at him before the call ended.

Dean put away his phone and looked down at the box in front of him. He loved their relationship, loved everything about it, except the fact they spent so many weeks apart. Even Sammy commented on how much of an asshole he was when he hadn’t seen Cas for a certain amount of time. 

As he pulled out Cas’s fake ass, he couldn’t help but chuckle. It was good, really really accurate, but it wasn’t the same as having his boyfriend in his arms, or hanging off of his dick.

Dean wondered when he should tell Cas he was going to move to Chicago.

**The End.**


End file.
